Robbie's Sick Day
Robbie's Sick Day is the third episode of Power Rangers Data Squad. Summary One day at Canterlot High, Robbie was sick. So, Sunset Shimmer, Amy Rose & the CyberSquad have to take care of him while Yoshi and Mordecai go on a mission on Corinth. Plot One fine morning/Watching TV One fine morning, Robbie was sleeping with RobotBoy and RobotGirl because he wasn't feeling well. He was sick, RobotBoy was confused about what is sickness, Robbie explains that people can sometimes get sick by germs, Then, the TV is on so Robbie, RobotBoy and RobotGirl watch a few shows, RobotBoy tries to eat, but Robbie told that food is very bad for robots, just then, Robbie was late for school, so he left in a hurry. Robbie gets sick in class At Canterlot High, he got in class in time, However, Robbie was coughing when he, Mordecai, Sunset, Yoshi & Amy were watching Twilight & the girl's play a song, But then, Rarity felt his head & gave quite a shock, So, Robbie left the school and goes back to Cyber-Space. In Robbie's room, the Cyber-Squad, Sunset, Amy, RobotBoy and RobotGirl came to see him, RobotBoy made something special for Robbie, it was a "get well " card from Pinkie Pie, Soon, Robbie showed RobotBoy & RobotGirl his scrapbook of memories like the Power Rangers, RobotBoy & RobotGirl begun to like their caretaker. Yoshi & Mordecai's Mission Meanwhile, the Mane 6 doing laundry for their Rainboom outfits to get clean, Then, they polished up their Rainboom outfits' shoes, Yoshi and Mordecai had a mission to find a cure, while Sunset, Amy and the Cyber-Squad has to help RobotBoy and RobotGirl taking care of Robbie. Twilight mentions that Tommy, Lola, Booker & Gus were at his house. Known Cure Yoshi & Mordecai were off on a mission to find a known cure in another dimension called "Corinth", Meanwhile, Robbie felt proud and pride of being the very good caretaker of RobotBoy and RobotGirl by Tommy Turnbull, Back with Yoshi and Mordecai, they've tried to find a cure, But, they were being watched. Yoshi and Mordecai were watched by the RPM Rangers, Meanwhile, Robbie playing with RobotBoy and RobotGirl while Sunset making him some soup. Dr. Eggman's new plan on Corinth Meanwhile, Dr. Eggman arrived in Corinth beginning to hatch a new plan, Cubot mentions Protoboy was a first robot made by Professor Moshimo, Corinth was in piece for a while, Back with Yoshi and Mordecai, they kept looking for cure, but nothing was in sight, Meanwhile, RobotBoy and RobotGirl became great friends to Robbie because they're were keeping him company. Meeting Gem & Gemma Meanwhile, Yoshi and Mordecai were at a city in Corinth. Then, they met Gem and Gemma, the Gold & Silver RPM Rangers, Mordecai explain that they're leader was sick & have to find a cure, Back with Robbie, RobotBoy and RobotGirl, they were watching some cartoons including Human Fist. Data Squad & RPM Sunset brought the soup to Robbie, he liked it, Meanwhile, Yoshi, Mordecai, Gem & Gemma went to see the others, Suddenly, Eggman appears, along with his robot army! Mordecai & Yoshi fought against robot army, but he was defeated, Eggman was mad & fought them. So, Yoshi, Mordecai, Gem and Gemma morphed fought against Eggman, he was defeated by Yoshi & Mordecai, Back with Robbie, RobotBoy & RobotGirl, he became a guardian to them, Tommy and Lola felt proud of Robbie. Communicating with Pinkie Pie Later, Pinkie Pie was at sugarcube corner with the girl's. Pinkie was communicating with Yoshi & Mordecai that they found a recipe for a cure for Robbie's sickness, Gemma sent the recipe to Twilight for instructions, In Robbie's room, Yoshi, Mordecai & the Mane 6 came to his room & Fluttershy gave Robbie a delicious shake. RobotBoy & RobotGirl were happy that Robbie was feeling better after that. Robbie's Welcome Back Party At Canterlot High, Robbie went to the school gym, then suddenly, the lights went on & everyone yelled "Surprise!", Robbie couldn't believe it. Goodnight That night, Robbie let RobotBoy & RobotGirl sleep in his room, They fell fast asleep as Robbie played his Nintendo 3DS, a game called Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS. Robbie looked at RobotBoy and RobotGirl as they were sleeping. Rangers R.P.M Mentor *Palutena *Pit Allies *The CyberSquad (Matt, Inez, Jackie & Digit) *RobotBoy & RobotGirl *Mane 6 (Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack & Fluttershy) *Blythe, Russell, Pepper, Minka, Zoe, Sunil, Vinnie & Penny Ling *Mitzi, Gail, Buttercream & Sugar Sprinkles *Dr. K Villains *Dr. Eggman *Orbot *Cubot Cameo's *Tommy, Lola, Gus & Booker Civilians *The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo & Babs Seed) *Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna & Dean Cadence *Diamond Tiara & Silver Spoon *Youngmee, Sue & Jasper *Snips & Snails *Flash Sentry *Big Mac *Trixie Trivia * The Data Squad Rangers will team up with the RPM Rangers. Transcript *Robbie's Sick Day Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Power Rangers Data Squad